Love at First Bump
by ShelbyLuvsRiaura
Summary: Laura has been Ross's best friend for 6 years but Laura still hasn't met his family. What happens when Laura meets a mystery guy that appears to be Ross's brother? Riaura. Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Laura's POV**

Ross and I are trying to find Ratliff a nice wedding band for their wedding when Ross suddenly says, "Wanna meet my family?" I were so taken back that I dropped a ring.

"What?" I asked, picking up the ring and putting it back in the box.

"Well, you are like my sister so I just thought that you wanted to meet my family," Ross says looking a little sad. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Of course I would love to meet your family. How is it with the whole you and Ratliff relationship?" I ask him. I remember how scared Ross was because he had to tell his family about marrying Ratliff. I remember waking up in 3 o'clock in the morning just so he could cry on my shoulder. I don't want him to go through that over and over again.

"It's a little awkward with my parents but that's all." He didn't look up from the rings. Tale tell signs that Ross was lying. I just decide to drop the subject.

"I'm going to find something to eat." I told him so he wouldn't freak when I left.

"'Kay," was all he said. I leave out the door and made your way to McDonald's when all of a sudden I knock into someone. All I see when I look up is a head of blonde hair, glasses, and a tie. He looked like an older version of Ross but that's the last thing I think of. He is gorgeous.

**Riker's POV**

I was texting Ross, asking him where he's at. No doubt he was with his friend, Laura. Ross had told us stories about her, and she seemed fun to hang out with. I can't wait to meet her tonight. Ross said that he'd bring her around, but we couldn't flirt with her. Rocky will find away to do it somehow!

All of a sudden, I was knocked into someone. When I looked down, I saw a girl with the most gorgeous brown hair with glasses like his. It was Laura. She was staring at me and he was staring at her back. "I'm so so so so sorry!" Laura said.

"No its okay." I decided to play it like I didn't know her. "Are you okay?" I asked, surprising myself with my voice. It was full of concern. I never thought I would have ever had that much concern in my voice for a girl that I just met.

"Yeah, I just scraped my elbow, but other than that I'm fine." She assured me. She winced when she got up. That wasn't a good sign.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her again. She nodded her head and smiled. A very very very pretty smile. What am I thinking I just met her and I'm thinking about how pretty her smile is, and now I can't stop smiling like a dork. "Can I at least walk you to the place that you are going?" I said without thinking.

"Sure!" she said. I was not expecting that. I help her up and we start walking.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"McDonald's." She said casually. Ew. McDonald's.

"That is disgusting!" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"What?! How do you not like McDonald's?" She asked/yelled.

"I don't know. All the grease and crap." I dramatically shuddered. She slapped my arm. I decided to make a deal with her.

"How about I walk you to that grease trap you call McDonald's and you get a free meal in return?"

She shook her head slowly, "I don't even know your name, so I probably shouldn't except your offer."

For some reason my whole world slowly fell apart. That's when I got a text from Rocky saying,

_Dude, where are you?! You're late for band practice!_

Aw, man! I forgot about that! Ugh I gotta go now!

"Um I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around?" I didn't even wait for her reply. I ran to my car as fast as I could and drove home.

**Laura's POV**

When, I don't know his name, left I felt hurt. It was like my whole world became dark. Why was I thinking about this stuff? I took an oath that I would never fall in love! You're not in love, Laura, you're just hurt. _Ring, Ring_

_Laura/ _Ross

Hey, Laur! I'll pick you up at 7:00 to meet my family, 'kay?

_What do I wear? I mean I am meeting your family._

Laura, it's just my family. You'll probably see my brothers in their boxers.

_I'll just hang out with Rydel and Stormie then._

Good call.

_Yeah, well it's like 6:00 now so I'll be ready by 6:30._

Laura Marie Marano, if you change your clothes you won't hear the end of it.

_Okay, bye Ross Shor Lynch! Haha I'll make sure to change into something extra fancy!_

Laur-

I hung up the phone and caught a cab to my apartment 2 blocks away.

When I got to my apartment I quickly went to my closet. When I was done going through it I found the perfect outfit! **(A/N if you want to see it then go to my bio) **I looked at my watch. It's 6:30 so Ross should be here. Just when I say that there is a knock on my door. I open the door and I see a Ross scolding me.

"I told you not to change" He told me slowly.

"Oh well I did" I said, "can we please go now?"

"Well someone wants to meet my family."

* * *

We get to his house and the first person I see is Stormie and Rydel. Rydel is jumping up and down in a pink shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I need to go shopping with her someday. Stormie is smiling with an apron on and a rag wiping her hands. They both look so happy. When I got to Stormie she kissed my cheek.

"Laura! Long time, no see! How have you been?"

"Good, Mrs. Lynch. You?"

"Fantastic! R5 is doing great! And please call me Stormie, darling."

"Stormie" I said testing it out. I turned to Rydel.

"Hi! You must be Rydel? I've heard nothing but good things about you!"

"Aw, Ross! Have you been talking about us?" She asked turning her gaze toward Ross. Ross smiled and nodded his head. "Well Laura and I are going inside to get to know each other!" With that Rydel took my hand and led me to her room. When I entered her room it was pink. We sat down on her soft, pink bed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked her.

"Hmmmm... What about boys? Have you seen any that have caught your eye yet?" She asked. My mind instantly went to mystery guy.

"Yes there is. I met him today but I didn't get his name." I told her looking down disappointed about it.

**Rydel's POV**

I know I just met Laura a few minutes ago, but she's like Ross;s sister so she's like mine.

"I know a lot of people here. Maybe I know him" I told her hopefully I do know him.

Instantly her eyes lit up, "well he looks like an older version of Ross, but he looks a little different ya know."

Riker! I thought. It's Riker! "Does he wear glasses and a tie?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" She suddenly perked up.

"Hold on one second." I got up and went to the kitchen where Mom is.

"Mommy, guess what!?" I told her. She turned around and looked at me

"What is it, Honey?" She asked putting down the dish she was cleaning.

"I think Riker and Laura are in love!"

"Sweetie, Riker and Laura don't know each other" She said slowly

"Yeah but Laura met a guy that describes Riker exactly" I told her

"What are you waiting for? Go! Go!" She said pushing me toward the basement door. She was running with me. "Riker!"

"Calm down, Delly" He said putting his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Did you meet a girl today?" Mom asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! This story got 4 reviews in the first night! Thanks to ItsYaGirlTerTer,**** comexonxgetxLOUD, Maddie, and Cheyenne. Their reviews really made my day!**

* * *

**Riker's POV**

"Did you meet a girl today" my mom asked. Laura! She's here! "Where's Laura?" I asked really fast.

"Upstairs in my bedroom" Rydel told me with a big smile on her face. I run as fast as I could. When I got to Rydel's bedroom, I stopped at the door. What if she doesn't like that I'm Ross's brother? I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. I know I just met her but I think I'm in love. Why would I say that? I'm not in love I just have really strong feeling for this particular brunette. A really strong feeling isn't love, right?

I knocked on the door and when Laura opened it. When she did, I completely forgot what I was going to say. She was just so beautiful with her hair in neat curls. And that beanie! It's either we have the same style or she knows what I like. She was staring at me with her gorgeous, big brown eyes and perfectly straight white teeth.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. Why am I acting like this?! Get it together Riker!

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she gave me a confused look, "I mean, I'm Ross's older brother."

"WHAT?!" I flinched away when she yelled.

"Before you get mad, I just want to say that I didn't know who you were?" I said it like a question! Stupid Riker!

"You're lying! Ugh! I still don't know your name!"

"My name is Riker."

"Well, Riker-"

"Shh." I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. I looked in her beautiful eyes and said, "I've never felt this way before. If I'm not with you I'm thinking of you. You are my everything, and if I lose you, my world would be dark again. I love you, Laura."

**Laura's POV**

He loves me? Why would a hot guy like him love a plain girl like me? Should I tell him how I feel? He feels the same way.

"Riker... I feel the same way-"

"But?

"But what if Ross doesn't like... Us?

"Us? Like as a couple?"

"Yes. He might not like the fact that his best friend is dating his brother. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him and you don't want to ruin your relationship with him."

"Actually I'm fine with it," Ross told us while walking through the door. I looked at Riker then Ross.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked Ross putting my hands on my hips.

He nodded confidently, "You guys are so perfect for each other! Just think. Riaura." He imagined looking off into space.

"Riaura?" Riker and I asked.

Ross rolled his eyes, "Riker and Laura. It's your ship name." Riker nodded confusingly

"Laura will explain it to you," Ross sighed. When he left the room Riker turned to me with love and concern. He looked at me like he won the lottery and I was the prize.

"Can there be an us?" He asked. His chocolate brown eyes that were big and beautiful. He was gorgeous. I felt a tear rolling down my eye and I turned around.

"Hey, Laura, what's wrong?" He turned me towards him and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "If you cry you'll make me cry." He said trying to make me laugh. It worked. I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Haha. Your laugh is cute." Riker smiled. He looked into my eyes and slowly started to lean in. I chickened out and leaned away from him. He looked alarm.

"What do you like about me?" I asked with full curiosity. Dammit! Curiosity killed the cat!

"Well, I like your laugh, eyes, smile, lips, personality, choice in beanies," I had to laugh at that, "your hair."

"Okay, okay I got!" I laughed, "But here's nothing fun about me. I'm plain, boring, u-"

"If you say ugly I'll not be a happy camper." He informed me.

"All I'm saying is that, I think we should get to know each other before we kiss."

"Okay, how about we go see a movie tonight?"

"Tonight? I'm kinda busy meeting Ross's family tonight."

"Eh, they won't care." He gently grabbed my hand and we went off down the stairs.

**At the movies**

**Riker's POV**

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked her.

"I honestly don't know," she said looking at me. I put my hand in hers. She looked back up at me and smiled. "How about Carrie?" **A/N I have not watched Carrie yet, but it sounds good! **

"That sounds great! If you get scared you can cuddle with me." I told her. She gave me a look.

"Please! I never get scared!" She informed me.

"You'll be saying that when you really get scared." I said walking into the movies.

**After the movie **

"I thought you didn't get scared?" I asked her after the movie was over.

"I don't. I just wanted to cuddle with you." She smiled looking at me.

"Well you could've just asked," I whispered in her ear and I snaked my arms around her waist.

"You know what? Let's skip dinner. I'm not hungry." She said

"Well instead of dinner you can drop me off at home." My eyes went wide, "Not like that! I just need a ride home."

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"Like two blocks away."

When we were driving to her house we were just talking about normal stuff, but then everything got serious.

"Is there an us?" Laura asked me.

"Do want there to be an us?" I asked her. Hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah. I think it'll be good for us. But just promise me one thing."

"And what is that thing?"

"We have to promise our selves not to get serious with each other."

"I promise. Besides, I'm not looking for a serious relationship anyway." I so lied. Before I wasn't looking for a serious relationship but then Laura came.

"Okay. We have a promise that we can not break."

We were then walking to her door.

"I had a nice time, Riker." She told me.

"Me too." She suddenly walked in her house but before I knew it, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes and I saw Laura leading me in her house taking off my jacket. Her lips were still connected. When I broke the kiss, I put my forehead on hers.

"Maybe you should stay the night." She said

"M'kay." My lips were already connected to hers. We were already walking up the stairs...

* * *

**I don't know about you but I love cliffhangers! Review please! ILYSM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter! I haven't read the reviews, but I'm sure they're great! If you want, you can review and give me ideas for this story. If I like them (which I'm sure I will) I'll use them! If you want me to give you a shout out on your story, just review or PM me. I will read you story and give you a shout out! My first shout out is to comexonxgetxLOUD. She has the best Riaura fanfiction! One of my favorites! And if you don't write fanfictions then you can tell me a story you want me to read. It can be Raura, Riaura, Rosslington, and/or Rockliff. Just review or PM me!**

* * *

**Ross's POV **

Where the hell is Riker? He should be at rehearsal! I keep calling him and everything. I'm walking up to Laura's house to talk to her about her and Riker's date. Maybe she knows where he is. I'm waling up to her white door now. I knock and you'll never guess who I saw. Riker Anthony Lynch! In nothing but his underwear! I stood there with my eyes wide and speechless.

"Ross, before you freak out, let me explain." Riker said with his hands in front of me.

I swatted his hands away from me, "Well it looks like you had sex with my best friend!" I yelled at him. Everybody on the sidewalk started looking at us. He pulled me into the house.

"I did not have sex with Laura." He told me. I gave him a look. You usually know when Riker is lying. He probably just became a good liar over night.

"Then why are you in your underwear?!" I asked raising my voice.

"Shh. Laur is still sleeping." He told me softly.

Laur. He called her Laur.

**hey guys! Sorry for the lots of shortness for this chapter. I have no ideas :(**

**I'm gonna start doing these Question of the Day things! So first question: **

**Have you ever been to an R5 concert?**

**I haven't :( I want to though. Please give me ideas for this story! Ily gust soooo much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I need you guys to review so if you guys want another update, I have to have at least 15 reviews. Please give me some story ideas! ComexonxgetxLOUD is technically the co-author of this story! She's help me with like 2 chapters so far! **

**VictoriaisLOUD: You lucky duckie! I can't go to an R5 concert because I live in West Virginia and they don't come here :( If you have a twitter follow me and takes some pictures because I've always wanted to go to a concert! And make sure to tell Riker that Shelby loves him and smell his hair for me an tell me what it smells like!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD: Haha! I guess you'll just have to wait and see! You know me! I'll either do a plot twist or give you a cliffhanger! Haha love ya, Nikki!**

**Cheyenne: OMG! You ship Tydel too! Haha! I'll try to put in some Tydel just for you in the future chapters! But not in this chapter. Sorry! I need to plan out when Tydel needs to come into the picture!**

**OMG! I need to tell you guys a story! Okay so I was in my 7th period class, and all of a sudden my teacher's daughter (She's like 20) started screaming, "I'M GOING TO AN R5 CONCERT!" Everybody started looking at me, and I was looking at her with this mean look in my eye.**

**My teacher says to her daughter that there is an R5er in the room and she looked at me. Her daughter walked up to me and asked me who my favorite is and I said, "Well they're all my favorite but if I had to choose, it would be Riker." She got this disgusted look on her face and she said, "Ross is soooo much better!" **

**My other friend who's in that class is an R5er and she yelled, "ROSSIAN!" I looked at my friend and I stuck my thumbs up.**

**So yeah, I have a crazy school!**

* * *

**Ross's POV **

"What?" Riker asked me.

"You called her Laur." He gave me a looked of confusion.

"Yeah. I have been calling her Laur. Since like last night after the-" I cut him off right there. I do not want him tell that he's had sex with my best friend. I put my hand over my ears and walked away.

"Lala! I can't hear you!" I yelled. Riker ran up to me and and made a shushing motion. Laura came down the stairs slowly with a sleepy expression on her face. When she woke up a little bit she sent me a death glare.

"Ross, what are you doing here at," she paused to look at the time, "seven in the morning?"

"I came here to ask you how your date with Riker went," I paused to glare at Riker, but he was staring at Laura like he was in love, "I guess it went better than I thought."

"What?" Laura asked, confused.

"What happened last night Laura?"

"So, we watched a movie then we came to my house, had a make out session, then he went to sleep on the couch because it was like one in the morning and I didn't want him going home that late." Laura doesn't lie. Now I feel horrible that I yelled at Riker for something he didn't do. I looked at Riker, and he was looking at me. I feel like I should say sorry, but Laura is like my sister. I don't want her getting hurt. Riker was looking at me like he wanted me to say sorry. Then, he looked at Laura.

"You should get back to bed." He told her. "You went to bed late. I'll bring you up breakfast." Riker walked to the kitchen and Laura followed, but not before she stopped to talk to me.

"Can't you move practice until later?" She asked with her brown eyes.

"Yeah sure." I said and walked out the door.

**Riker's POV **

I was cooking breakfast for Laura when I felt arm snake around my waist.

"Hey, Babe" She said. I turned around and kissed her cheek.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked her. She gave me that smile that always brightens my day.

"Yes, but I smelt something good. It was either you or the food. I'm guessing both?"

"Haha. It's most likely the food. I'm cooking pancakes bacon and homemade gravy. All your favorites."

"Ooh. You were listening." She smiled. I had to kiss her this time. What? I couldn't resist.

"I always listen to you, Beautiful." I put my arms around her and looked her in the eye, "You are so beautiful.:" I murmured in her ear.

"Why not sexy?" She asked looking hurt.

"Because if your sexy I would only care about your looks, and I don't. I care about your looks and your personality. Now go back to bed so I can give you breakfast in bed." I laughed and she did too. She started walking to the stairs and gave me a look that said everything. It looked like she loved me but we just met. Was it love at first sight or should I say, love at first bump?

The pancakes were done, the gravy was done, and the bacon is just about to be done. I've never believed in love at first sight but know I'm starting to believe in it. But there are so many what ifs. What if she breaks my heart like that other girl did **(A/N Don't know her name!) **? The bacon was done, so I put everything on a tray and got a glass of orange juice for her. I was slowly walking ip the stairs, not wanting to spill anything, and when I was doing that I heard the most beautiful voice. I've heard Laura sing before on Austin and Ally, but wow! She has a different voice off set.

I knocked on her door and the singing stopped. She opened the door. She was fully dress, her make up done and everything. "What are you doing up and ready like this?" I asked her. She smiled, set the tray down, and took my hand running down the stairs. As soon as we got to the door she let go of me so I could put my shoes on.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She just looked at me smiled, and shook her head.

"Just have to wait." She told me.

**Laura's POV **

I'm taking Riker to my favorite place to be when I need to write some songs. There is this old abandoned park that nobody goes to anymore, so when I have writer's block, I go there. I love the whole park but I always spend more time at the swings. I will just sit on it and ideas will start flowing through my mind. I sometimes sing to, but that's only when I know for sure that nobody's there.

"Where are we?" Riker asked in amazement. I can see that he likes it.

"When I have writer's block, I come here to write." I explained.

"Stories?"

"No"

"Poems?"

"Kinda. I write songs. But they aren't good." I told him looking down. Trying to make myself not cry. He took my hand in his, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm positive your songs are better than great"

"I don't know"

Can I listen to one?"

Should I? I took my song book from my bag and opened it to the first song I wrote. I started to sing,

_What I heard, What you say_  
_Doesn't matter anymore_  
_What you knew, What I knew_

_Doesn't matter now therefore_

_Cause words, just hurt_  
_And your actions are the real pain_  
_Nothing you say will make it just go away_  
_So leave before you drive me completely insane_  
_Let's start all over, so we don't have to know_  
_Each other's name, each other's story_  
_It's the only thing you can do for me_  
_Let's start it new when_  
_You don't know what I do_  
_Hurry up and let's be through_  
_Don't want a thing from you_  
_Oh, don't even have to say a word,no_  
_Don't even wanna hear a word_

_What you hide, I found out_  
_Plenty of things to say_  
_What I heard, when you talk_  
_Silence in every way_

_Cause words, Just hurt_  
_And your actions are the real pain_  
_Nothing you say will make it just go away_  
_So leave before you drive me completely insane_  
_Let's start all over, so we don't have to know_  
_Each other's name, Each other's story_  
_It's the only thing you can do for me_  
_Let's start it new when_  
_You don't know what I do_  
_Hurry up and let's be through_  
_Don't want a thing from you_  
_Oh, don't even have to say a word, no_  
_Don't even wanna hear a word_

_I hope you're feeling proud_  
_My world's under a cloud_  
_Can't breath inside this crowd_  
_No words are said aloud_  
_But you know I don't wanna see you around_  
_And no I don't wanna see you around_

_Let's start all over, so we don't have to know_  
_Each other's name, each other's story_  
_It's the only thing you can do for me_  
_Let's start it clear when_  
_You just get to disappear_  
_Without you, I've nothing to fear_  
_I just don't want you here_  
_Oh, hurry up and let's be through_  
_Just don't want a thing from you _

When I stopped singing I looked up at Riker who was staring at me with love and surprise.

"Was I that horrible?" I asked scared.

"No! It was fantastic!" He exclaimed.

I smiled, "really? I don't really like singing in front of people." I said shyly.

* * *

**Sorry for stopping all of a sudden!**

**Question of the day: Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**I don't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so so sorry for the last chapter!**

**Cheyenne: It has happened to Riaura! Haha! Thank you for the review! All the reviews you do always make me smile!**

* * *

**Riker's POV **

"Why don't you like singing in front of people?" I asked. She's a beautiful singer, and you can tell that her words came from the heart.

"My ex always reminded me that I was the worst thing that happened to music, and that I should never sing in front of anybody ever again." She told me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "I think you should sing in front of the whole world." I told her. "So who's the dick of an ex boyfriend?" I asked her, putting my hands in my back pocket of my jeans.

She chuckled, "He's nobody. So, I heard that you write songs for R5. Is it true?"

I looked down and blushed," Yeah."

"Who gives you inspiration?"

"It's kinda embarrassing"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay. Ross would tell us stories about you, and I started to like you. You sounded funny and cool, so I would imagine us falling in love. My imagination of you got like half of our songs. In _Say You'll Stay _I was going to put 'oh Laura' instead of Ramona, but I didn't want Ross to be suspicious. Some songs I don't show anyone. Not even my family" I sat down on a bench that was nearby. She sat down beside me, and put her and on my arm.

"Can I hear one?" She asked.

"Sure," I picked one that I wrote yesterday after I bumped into Laura,

_[Intro:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_  
_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_  
_Yeah _

I just wrote this one yesterday; after I bumped into you." I told her, looking down, "I know, it's to love sappy"

"I think it's perfect. The best song I've ever heard. I have a duet, but I've never showed it to anyone. Not even Ross."

"I thought you showed Ross _everything" _

"Not until I dated Noah" So Noah's the name.

"What's the duet called" I decided to change the subject.

"Just Give Me a Reason" She turn a page in her song book to look at the lyrics.

"Can I see them please?" She looked at me a shook her head smiling.

"I don't let anyone touch my notebook."

"Well just sit it on your lap, and I'll sit beside you" I chuckled.

"Okay," she placed to notebook on her lap and started singing,

(_Laura) _Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

_(Riker) _I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine

_(Oh, we had everything)_

Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You still lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

(_Laura) _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

_(Riker) _I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart

_(Riker and Laura) _You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

_(Laura) _Oh, tear ducts and rust

_(Riker) _I'll fix it for us

_(Laura) _We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough

_(Riker) _You're holding it in

_(Laura) _You're pouring a drink

(_Riker and Laura) _No nothing is as bad as it seems

_(Laura) _We'll come clean

After Laura sang that part, I was shocked. I didn't know she had that much power in her. I stopped singing to look at her. She stopped singing too. We looked at each other and started leaning in.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Someone said coming up from behind the bushes.

* * *

**Who will it be? Is it me or do I like to do cliffhangers?**

**QOTD:**

**Do you have a Twitter? If so tell me your username so I can follow you.**

**I do have a twitter. It's RikersFavBeanie.**

**Not updating until I get 20 reviews**


End file.
